


Life Lies Ahead

by Nickidemus



Category: The Last Unicorn - Peter S. Beagle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interlude between Molly and Schmendrick after their adventure is done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Lies Ahead

"I would hate to think that what binds you and I together is our time with someone we mutually loved." Leave it to Molly to get right to the heart of things.

Schmendrick glanced at her. His magic was coming so much easier now. He could conjure all sorts of wonders, and he didn't strain for it like he once did. Dealing with Molly had gotten easier as well, because his mind seemed less burdened with his own shortcomings. He was more confident. More at home in his own skin.

"You worry too much," he told her. "Take it from someone who was a chronic worrier, Molly. You don't want that. We have all this world ahead of us. Let's enjoy it."

She seemed to agree. They'd stopped in a field, continual journeyers that they'd become. They ate lightly of the land and of what Schmendrick could win or earn via his powers. Such a simple life seemed to invite worry on her, reminding her too much of where she'd been stuck before. She touched his hand to still it from his practice, feeling the heat in his fingers from the magic that rested in them.

"Then humor me for a moment, would you?" she asked, and her tone was almost beseeching. "Make me feel like I'm still in the spring of my life and not headed heavy-footed toward autumn."

He smiled and kissed her. "It's all just life," he said in that light way he had. "All of it. You're the rare flower that blooms in fall, and I should've told you that first thing."

"You get more unbearable everyday," she murmured, so close, breathing his breath.

Autumn, spring, summer or winter, they were in flowers now. The field was fat with buds that opened with pollen, and she couldn't be sure anymore, when these things happened, if it was natural or Schmendrick. She wanted to believe it was him, because so often these little miracles coincided with her undressing or touching him just so as it did now.

He worked a different sort of magic on her then, one older than time itself, and all it took was the right touch. A brush of fingers, and a river flowed between her legs. One he could quench his thirst on and did. Until he was satisfied to plant his own seed in this field full of burgeoning life. The flowers around them strained, bending toward their noise, becoming a jungle around them.

He might've once been shy at all this, trying to talk his way through it, to boast and cover any misstep in a sheen of babble. Not now. Magic could be most powerful when shrouded in silence, when done rather than said. Besides, he didn't need reassurance at what he could do when his name from her lips, that perfect quality of pleasure it had, was really all he needed.

The flowers blocked the sun as she lay against him, reaching for a massive petal. "I do think I'm dangerous when it comes to your magic."

"I think you're my muse," he chuckled. "Is it a terrible thing to invoke our mutual friend right now? What do you think she'd make of us like this?"

Molly opened her mouth, then closed it with thought. "Neutral," she said. "Maybe a little bewildered. I'd like to say she'd be happy for us, but I think we were as incomprehensible to her as she was to us. But I'd thank her. Meaning to or not, she brought us together."

"Molly," he purred into her hair. "My magical Molly."


End file.
